


合姦

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: “含进去，但丁。”尼禄的手放在但丁头上，轻轻抓他的白发，看他的眼神毫不掩饰欲望，嗓音发哑，“我要操你的嘴。”
Relationships: Nero/Dante, Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 36





	合姦

高潮的余韵让感知变迟钝，尼禄在反应过来之前就被维吉尔丢了出去，但幸好维吉尔没有让自己儿子光着屁股见人的打算，所以墙壁存活状况良好，但尼禄依旧免不了和冰凉的地板来个亲密接触。

但丁的穴口没办法很快就合拢，尼禄的阴茎被强行拔了出去，他两条腿大张着仰面躺在床上，大量的精液从被操得红肿的肉洞里流出来，失禁感逼他难堪地夹紧双腿，维吉尔却不准，先前把尼禄丢出去的尾巴直接圈住了但丁的脚踝，不容拒绝地拖着他往自己的方向靠，本就乱七八糟的床单裂出更难看的褶皱。

曾经没能成功抓住过但丁的触手如今成了维吉尔的双手，轻而易举地就握住了两条腿。毫无防备，或者根本不想抵抗。软下去的阴茎颓丧垂着头，但丁的精液在小腹和胸口，浮出暧昧颜色的身体表面一滴不落地接住，尼禄的精液全都进了他的屁股，大部分流出，被床单吸食，涂抹在他背上。

“维吉尔…” 

一声低吼当了回答，维吉尔拉开但丁的两条腿，把他整个下身都抬起，然后扯向自己。剩下的精液倒灌，但丁不能有反应，因为维吉尔魔人化后几乎大了一倍的鸡巴已经抵在了他的会阴处，隐秘的脉动仿佛有生命，散发的热量让他大腿内侧止不住战栗，穴口也像是恐惧又怀念那股滋味般开合不止，缓缓硬起来的性器说明一切。

他习惯了。尼禄恨恨咬牙。甚至都来不及为此刻的处境感到尴尬。

维吉尔居高临下地看着但丁。嘴唇湿润，白发凌乱，身体赤裸。尽管尼禄并没有留下很多痕迹，但被吮吸过的乳头依旧硬着发红，指印和咬痕遍布在两边胸部上，看上去丰满、柔软、奶水丰沛。维吉尔真想出口羞辱他的弟弟。饥渴的婊子，放荡、不知羞耻。他想这么说，却保持了沉默，只用行动来表达自己的不满和嫉妒。

属于其他人的精液让维吉尔生气，所以他插进去的时候毫不犹豫，他用力地掐着但丁的小腿，像对待一个任他蹂躏的性玩具或者是妓女。先前尼禄的“扩张”让插入进行得并不十分困难，虽然这对维吉尔来说并不是什么好事。非人的阴茎没办法一口气操进去，但力道丝毫不减，坚定地往里推进。

强烈的压迫感从深处传来，但丁发出一声被砍了半截的尖叫，短促难耐，身体也绷紧，两手攥紧了身下的床单，他甚至可以轻松在脑海里勾勒出维吉尔的形状，龟头挺翘饱满，冠状沟往下的异质凸起呈伞状打开，肠肉吸紧了，更是能感觉到上面细微的起伏凹陷，脉络跳动着，过渡到粗大的结。

濡湿的肉穴被精液和淫水浸泡得很敏感，内里的嫩肉柔软极了，如果用透明的扩撑器打开，能看见它像呼吸一样地在蠕动，就算是被撑到极限的如今，它也像在抽噎一样委屈地吮吸着维吉尔的鸡巴，色得要命。

维吉尔想给但丁一些惩罚，疼痛，在让他感到爽之前，最好流血，像之前的某些时候一样，血会混进黏糊糊的汁水里，被抽插带出来又干进去。虽然这不代表维吉尔不会给但丁做润滑。但丁确实容易勾起他的施虐欲，但并不意味着他要把做爱变成受刑，他太大了，大到就算是天赋异禀如他的兄弟也有些受不了。  
他的形状可以轻松操到每一个角落，但丁的前列腺也不会落下。维吉尔能把他的弟弟操到失控，满脸都是眼泪，嘴角流出唾液，嘴里除了他的名字和支离破碎的呻吟之外什么都没有。

尼禄的目光几乎要化作实质，如果他底气再足一些，恐怕早就扑了上来。维吉尔用翅膀把但丁遮住，像圈出自己的领地和雌性。他用手禁锢但丁的身体、揉捏但丁的屁股，尾巴勾住但丁的腰。

维吉尔可能想了很多，但都不再重要，他现在只想宣示主权，向另一个在场的雄性，也是他的儿子。翅膀让但丁不容易夹住他的腰，没有关系，他把但丁的腿架在肩膀上，冰冷的鳞片触感粗糙，但对方已经习惯，会兴奋地吸着他，肠肉绞紧不停地出水。

抬起但丁的腰，爪子会陷进皮肤里，戳到他的屁股，髋骨易碎，维吉尔一边摩挲，缓缓把自己抽出，让他浑身战栗，穴肉痉挛不已。另一只手撑在但丁的头边，尾巴缠在哪里都可以，要和他紧贴在一起，绑住他捆住他，也为了让他高潮的时候不被顶到脱离自己的控制。

但丁被维吉尔按在尼禄的床上，身体几乎完全交给了对方把玩，像一只被狼王享用的母狼。后穴一下又一下被钉在坚硬的鸡巴上，他出了好多水，好像深处在流眼泪，湿湿黏黏，维吉尔操他的时候水声传出来。鳞片被淫液打湿，颜色变深一片，打在臀肉上啪啪响，细丝勾连，穴口起了白沫，深处的嫩肉被干到熟透烂红。  
他看得清楚，维吉尔是怎么插入他的，又是如何拔出来，形状怪异又美丽的阴茎，精准地插入他身体内侧，不断挖掘他的欲望。

如果但丁真的有一个子宫，他的确会成为尼禄的母亲，还会成为维吉尔其他孩子的母亲。

维吉尔的阴茎把但丁的肚子顶出显眼的形状，他操得越快越狠，但丁满脸眼泪，失神，呻吟沙哑，碎得像躺在地上的玻璃，浑身上下哪里都绷得很紧，肩膀耸起，攥着床单的手脱力，下意识就抱住了维吉尔故意伸向他的尾巴。  
尾巴圈住了但丁的脖子，让他看上去像在被强奸。

高潮来临的时候但丁支撑不住，两条腿往下滑，维吉尔搂着他，插进最深处射精，滚烫粘稠，带来可能怀孕的错觉。一只手能掌握但丁大半边脑袋，维吉尔摩挲他汗湿的白发，湿红的眼角，对同样魔人化并且步步逼近的尼禄发出威胁低吼。

尼禄没有丝毫要让步的意思，他通常是个好孩子，但他现在正被某些东西刺激——他看着让维吉尔藏得严严实实的但丁，从缝隙里可以窥见白色的发丝，纠缠在一起的两人像个巨大的蛹，维吉尔是坚硬的外壳。

剑拔弩张，但只是那么一会儿。忍着满肚子精液带来的怪异感，缓过劲来的但丁屁股里还塞着维吉尔的阴茎，但不妨碍他伸手去摸他哥的角，把自己身体撑起来，在两个人的注意力都转移到他身上的时候，他才哑着嗓子让他们不要打架，事务所还是入不敷出的状态，可能连房子的维修费都掏不出来，他暂时没有露宿街头的兴趣。

但丁说话时姿态慵懒随意，好像没发生什么特别的事。如果尼禄和维吉尔能忽略他浑身被揉掐出来的痕迹、含着鸡巴的屁股、凸起的小腹、肿胀的乳房，还有他身上的精液，并且自动幻想他正穿得严严实实（尽管这只会让人更想操他）的话，那么他的举动的确会解决一些问题。

事实上，但丁正让事情往他想象不到的方向发展。

“……”虽然总感觉哪里不太对，但尼禄却感觉但丁像个阻止父子吵架的和稀泥的老妈，这让他没了底气，乖乖解除了魔人，连背后一对羽翼都没留下，只能灰溜溜地把勃起归咎于生理现象。  
“不，”维吉尔似乎有别的想法，“我们还有其他方法来解决这件事。”他说着，伸手去摸了但丁的嘴巴，唇瓣单薄湿润，手指挤开之后撬开牙关插进去：“你知道该怎么做，但丁。”

但丁想说点什么，奈何维吉尔的手紧追不舍。舌头动起来像在舔舐口中尖锐的利爪，本来就还留在他内的阴茎动了动，他又是一阵腰软，只能眼睁睁看着维吉尔父子交换了某种眼神，然后尼禄就走近了。厚重的魔力向但丁扑过去，紧接着，形状和大小与维吉尔几乎一般无二的鸡巴，直接怼在了他脸上。

和维吉尔那根蓝色的不同，尼禄的呈现一种蓝绿的渐变，顶端的橙色往下过渡时也没什么不自然。  
不知道但丁此刻在想什么，但尼禄似乎可以得偿所愿。

床经不住折腾，他们挪了下来，但丁被维吉尔带着，阴茎从他屁股里拔出来的时候带出大量精水，他下意识想合上腿，可维吉尔再次阻止他。尼禄的精液会被洗刷干净，维吉尔必须保证但丁能完全接受自己的第二次内射。

但丁跪在地板上，两瓣屁股被维吉尔捏在掌中揉捏，被撑得太开的后穴可怜兮兮地张着一个小口，暂时合不拢，周围的精液顺着他的大腿不断往下流。维吉尔的阴茎在他股缝里摩擦，龟头从会阴到穴口顶弄，做着插入前最后的准备，而尼禄正挺着自己那根，直直冲着他，热量把他的脸熏得发红。

“含进去，但丁。”尼禄的手放在但丁头上，轻轻抓他的白发，看他的眼神毫不掩饰欲望，嗓音发哑，“我要操你的嘴。”  
尼禄的诚实让人动摇，但丁还没来得及回答什么，就被察觉到他起反应的维吉尔打了一巴掌，他的屁股很快就起了红印子，接着又被大力揉捏。  
“不许和他调情。”维吉尔不满地出声，却不知道在说谁。

手才捏上尼禄阴茎底部的结，但丁连舌头都来不及伸出去，维吉尔就掰着他的臀瓣一口气插了进去，毫不留情地顶开层层肠肉，直接干到了最深处。存心不想让他好过。但丁被操得只能靠在尼禄身上抖，维吉尔太用力了，插得也很快，他从昨天晚上到现在几乎就没有休息过，如果忽略早上那点挤出来的时间，他几乎是被这两父子轮流翻来覆去、一刻不停地操了个遍。

但丁两条腿都在打颤，如果不是维吉尔捞着他，一双手牢牢地锁着他的髋骨，他早就滑在了地上。当身体终于适应了凶猛的情潮和维吉尔的节奏，但丁这才好张嘴，把尼禄阴茎的顶端含进去，耳边满足的喟叹被肉体相撞的水声掩盖。

放在但丁头上的手忍不住收紧，尼禄低头看着对方，他比之前大了一些，这让口交变得困难。但丁被维吉尔顶得甚至不需要刻意晃动脑袋，就可以让自己的嘴像个肉穴一样吞吐嘴里的阴茎，他只需要尽量收起牙齿。时不时的剐蹭会助燃欲望，口腔深处还会因为呕吐欲而像穴肉一样收紧。

但丁的屁股被维吉尔打得又红又肿，再像面团一样揉来揉去，火辣辣的疼，却让他两头都吸得更紧了。眉头紧皱，但丁撑在尼禄身上的手被抓握住。尼禄抚摸他，抓着他的头发让他疼，然后在他被操出眼泪的时候，和维吉尔一起射进他体内。

下午。  
当莫里森拿着新的委托到事务所时，他看着站在他面前的尼禄和维吉尔，识趣地什么都没问。


End file.
